Edens Zero Wiki:Featured Picture
See a scene you think was just amazing?! Take a screenshot and post it here for everyone to see! The winning picture will be featured on the Main Page of the wiki all next month! Rules for Adding Pictures Take a picture of a recent anime episode or recent manga chapter and upload it to the wiki. Before you do, the picture MUST be substantially different from other ones posted here. We don't need seven pictures that are within the same ten seconds of an episode with just minor differences in each. Identical or similar pictures will be deleted, and all votes for that picture will be moved to the first picture of that scene posted. The picture must be free of errors, such as having a mouse on the screen, and must have completed and valid Fairuse rationale and licensing templates affixed to it or it will be removed. Pictures of the manga should be limited to one panel, though more may be permitted if it is too difficult to crop out other panels, which will be reviewed on a case-by-case basis. Fan pictures are not allowed, including fan colorings of manga scans. Each picture should use a subheading of its own that describes the picture and it shouldn't be longer than 4-5 words. Post the picture like so: The picture must have been featured in a chapter or anime episode released this month. Posting pictures before the release of the new chapter or episode in English is in violation of the Spoiler Policy. DON'T DO IT! How to Vote *Adding a picture is not enough to count as a vote: you must also specifically list a comment supporting the picture. You are not required to vote for the picture you uploaded. *'No person's vote counts more than someone else's. Administrators' and Policy and Standards Council members' included!' * Users are allowed to cast one "Support" vote only. If a user casts more than one "Support" vote, all of their votes will be moved to the "Deleted Votes" section by an Admin. The user will be notified about this by that Admin and will be invited to cast a new, proper vote. **Admins, do not remove a user's vote without contacting them. * Users may also use one "Oppose" vote. This vote if used properly counts towards the candidate's total. If not then it is just to show other users problems with the article. * You do not have to use the "Oppose" vote if you do not wish to. However, if you use the "Oppose" vote, you are strongly encouraged to also use the "Support" vote to suggest your alternative. * Any vote cast without using the or templates will be deleted. * All votes must be signed. A user will be given until the end of voting deadline to sign their vote, otherwise it will be deleted. (You can sign your vote by adding 4 tildes to the end of it ~~~~ ) * A user may change his/her vote or stated reasons at any time until the end of voting deadline, so long as they do not post multiple votes. * The voting period ends on the day before the end of the month to allow time for the featured page to be prepared and put up on the first day of the new month. * Votes cast after the voting period has expired will not be counted. The timestamp on votes will be used to judge if a vote was made in time or not. * Users may not change the content of other users' comments without their permission. It is what they wrote, and it is up to them to resolve any mistakes. * In the event of a tie, the winner will be decided by active Administrators and Policy and Standards Council members. This is so the vote can be handled as quickly as possible. Manga Anime Deleted Votes